immortal_mortalfandomcom-20200213-history
Physique Level
For an average cultivator that had a primordial spirit, his weakest point was the fleshly body. This was because cultivators cultivate the primordial spirit and learn magical skills, but they do not temper their fleshly body. This was why for most cultivators, their fleshly body was their weakest point. Cultivators also know that their fleshly body was weak, which was why they created all sorts of defensive magic treasures. But in reality, even the strongest of defensive treasures was unable to compare the strongest fleshly body. It was just that a cultivator had to spend countless of years and resources just to cultivate their primordial spirit. Then if they were to consider cultivating their fleshly body as well, there was no need to talk about how they might not have the right technique, even if they obtained a proper technique manual, they would not want to spend the time and effort to train their fleshly body as well. According to Mo Wuji’s understanding, there are six stages to physique tempering. They are: Mortal, Truth, Spirit, Immortal, God, Sage. Each stage was then further separated into nine levels. For those who have never cultivated, or practise the ordinary martial arts of the mortal world, they basically have Mortal Physiques. Once one cultivates and reaches the Yuan Dan Stage, even if they never trained their bodies before, their fleshly body would strengthen and become a Truth Physique. Even if you cultivated to the Earthly Immortal Stage, as long as you didn’t train your body, you would still have a Truth Physique. The only difference was that the Yuan Dan Stage was Truth Physique 1 while the Earthly Immortal Stage was Truth Physique Level. Only through passing the Heavenly Immortal Tribulation and becoming a true Heavenly Immortal, the fleshly body would receive another upgrade and become a Spirit Physique. For many cultivators, even if they ascended, in their entire lives, the level of their fleshly body would linger around the Spirit Physique Stage. Some might not even have a Spirit Physique and stay stuck in the Truth Physique Stage. Only a portion of cultivators have extremely strong Immortal King Tribulations, even if they didn’t train their body, after advancing into the Immortal King Stage, their fleshly body would also advance and become an Immortal Physique. In the Immortal World, the Immortal Physique was basically the highest point. Even if you’re an Immortal Emperor, if you didn’t have any secrets or any unique cultivation method, the fleshly body would only reach the Immortal Physique Stage, and it would even be very hard to break past Immortal Physique Level 7. Only cultivators that train their fleshly bodies would be able to break past the Immortal Physique and advance into the higher level: God Physique. For cultivators that don’t train their fleshly bodies, even though their fleshly bodies might be at the same level as cultivators who train their bodies, they would still be lacking. For instance, following a rise in cultivation, a cultivator might advance into Spirit Physique Level 1. However, when compared to a cultivator who trained his body to become Spirit Physique Level, the first cultivator’s body would be weaker.